The Adventures of Skye: The Effects of Late Nights and Harry Potter
by SAMtheAvenger
Summary: Skye is easily bored. That usually leads to her getting into very...interesting situations. So...I guess that makes her an interesting person? Meh. Superheroes and Secret Agents alike should all be warned. Harry Potter marathons/Sleep deprivation/ Post-it notes/Harry Potter references/Shameless seduction/Second in the 'Adventures of Skye'verse/Pre-SkyeWard/Melinda-perceptiveness


**Skye is easily bored. That usually leads to her getting into very...interesting situations. So...I guess that makes her an interesting person? Meh. Superheroes and Secret Agents alike should all be warned.**

**Harry Potter marathons/Sleep deprivation/ Post-it notes/Harry Potter references/Shameless seduction/Second in the 'Adventures of Skye'verse/Pre-SkyeWard/Melinda-perceptiveness**

**DISCALIMER: I do not own AOS, Harry Potter, pretzels, onion rings, sweet popcorn or Sugar Puffs- only the plot line. **

_**The Adventures of Skye**_

_** The Effects of Late Nights (or Early Mornings?) and Harry Potter**_

Skye may have been a high school dropout turned hacktivist, but she did enjoy her books. Like most others of her generation, this included the _Harry Potter_ series. This leads us to an average night on the Bus, where the aircraft was on autopilot and all had turned in after working a tiring case. The same could be said for Skye but the whole sleep thing just wasn't cooperating with her.

She spent half a lifetime (read: five minutes) tossing and turning inside her bunk before deciding a movie marathon was in order. She turned on her laptop and tiptoed out of her bunk to make a rather large thermos of hot chocolate and steal a few packets of sweet popcorn. She got herself comfortable in a nest made of pillows and blankets before starting _The Philosophers Stone_.

Eight films, three thermos' of hot chocolate, some tears and stifled chuckles later, the series was completed and the sun had risen- wait. What?

She looked at the digital clock on her laptop screen; 10:26 am.

Damn.

Oops. She hadn't intended to stay up the whole night..._'Oh well, I'm sure I'll be fine!'_

We all know that's a lie.

After untangling herself from her blankets, she skipped over to the kitchen in her pyjamas to get some breakfast. Fitz walked into the kitchen in search of snacks, noticing Skye leaning over the counter, "Morning Skye, I see you're finally up." He was met with silence as he raided the cupboards. "Skye? You alright?"

"Shu-up Seamus..." Seamus? He threw a bag of onion rings at her back,

"Skye!"

"No more pumpkin juice!" Skye all but leaped up on top of the counter as she swiftly turned around. Fitz stared at her, blank faced and confused eyes.

"Skye...?" She giggled nervously,

"Hahaha..hey..Fitz...how's it going?" He answered hesitantly,

"Good? How're you doing..?" She tried to be casual,

"I'm good, I'm good; just getting some breakfast." He nodded,

"Okay..." They stayed quiet for a few minutes, the air between them slowly becoming more and more awkward until Fitz broke it. "Well, I've got to be going back to the lab so..."

"Yeah, yeah, cool, good talk man!"

"You know, I've got my pretzels and...yeah. Uh bye Skye," Skye curled her lips inward as she gave him an awkward parting wave. Once the Scott was gone, she let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. It was only when she went over to the cabinet that held her favourite cereal (Sugar Puffs) that she saw the series of yellow post-it notes on the inside of the door. There were four that each contained one letter of her name to spell it out in precise, block letters.

It was so Ward.

She took off each of the letters and stuck them on her shirt before taking out the cereal and grabbing a bowl. Once she'd poured in the milk and the Sugar Puffs, she noticed more post-it notes on the box. She took a spoonful of cereal and looked over the yellow squares.

_'Training fifteen minutes after you wake up.'_ Next post-it note.

_'Don't try to skip out.'_ She rolled her eyes; as if he'd know if she was skipping out.

_'I will come and get you because I WILL know if you're skipping out.'_ Her brows furrowed; how would he...?

_'I have my ways.' _She huffed and blew a stray lock of hair out of her eyes; freaking robot.

_'I'm not a robot.'_ She blinked in wide eyed confusion; okay this was getting weird now. She continued eating her sugary cereal with absolutely no intention of joining her SO for training. That did not last long.

True to his word, Ward arrived exactly fifteen minutes after she had emerged from her bunk with an _'ahem' _that translated roughly into _'bitch please and you thought I wouldn't know serves you fricking right'_. Roughly. Not that Skye noticed- she was ten seconds away from her head slipping out of her hand and face-planting into her cereal.

Ward awoke her before that happened, though, by promptly picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder before walking towards the training area, successfully awaking Skye in the process. As he walked, he managed to pick out what sounded oddly like "My father WILL be hearing about this!" in her jumbled yelling. He could've been wrong.

He was probably wrong.

...

Was she talking about Coulson?

The training session...was a new level of confusing to Ward. If Skye wasn't grumbling, she was muttering strange phrases in what sounded like a British accent- the murmurings about weasel's, hexes, bats, happiness devourers and dungeons making no sense to the man. Then it stopped. That alone set him on edge; the epiphany-smirk erupting on her face only making the feeling of dread worse. Before he could question her (or even get away to a safe location- St Petersburg maybe? Or Sao Paolo?), May walked in and right past them, saying something about a meeting, not bothering to take a glance at them.

But, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Skye glide past Ward, stopping for a moment to look at him through her lashes and fiddle with the collar of his shirt, murmuring something to him that May could not decipher that caused the man to freeze. May smirked ever so slightly; _'__this should be amusing'_ she mused whilst noting how languidly Skye walked past the man, her hips sashaying a little more than usual, the specialist's gaze following every movement. Very amusing.

Skye was inwardly cackling as this went down, a sense of achievement rushing through her as she successfully held the attention of her SO, whose darkened gaze she could feel roaming her still-pyjama-clad body. That Harry Potter marathon was _so _worth the sleep deprivation that was trying to creep up on her. Next mission objective- staying awake during the team meeting whilst simultaneously distracting Ward.

(Skye only really succeeded in the latter of the two.)

* * *

**Yo! S'up people! Did you expect to hear from me again? I know I didn't. But, the response I got from _'The Dangers of Sugar and Sharpie'_ was so fulfilling that I had to write another for the _'Adventures of Skye'_verse. I was actually pretty shocked that I got such a positive response.**

**Okay so, first, I'd like to thank those who followed and faved _'The Dangers of Sugar and Sharpies'_, as well as the reviewers who straight out said they loved reading it- I legitly just started smiling whenever I got the notification emails.**

**Next, this is the second in the series and I hope you like it as much as the other. I have a few vague ideas about more one shots, and some of them will end up crossing over (mainly into The Avengers but probably other's as well) so keep an eye out for them.**

**Also, on a side note of opportunity promotion, if any of you are interested in Power Rangers, I have a few fics posted on a separate account (Sam&amp;Greg) with a bestie of mine; we co-write the stories and we have two posted, one recently completed and a one-shot coming Monday- be sure to check that out if I've piqued your interest ;p**

**So, umm, yeah...that's pretty much it! Fave, follow, review, and if you haven't read _'The Dangers of Sugar and Sharpies' _yet, than I urge you to go and do so. Just go onto my page- it'll be there. Seriously. Go.**

**Peace out, loves~.**


End file.
